


College and Dance Classes

by tsunderific



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderific/pseuds/tsunderific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Pearlmethyst AU. They are both college students who take dance classes, Pearl takes ballet while Amethyst takes hip-hop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

\-----------  
Pearl focused as they went through all the moves in her ballet class. She didn’t feel like she had ever concentrated this hard in her life, not even on her economics finals. This was one of the things she enjoyed most in life, just dancing and losing herself in the dance. She wished that she could just major in dancing, but she knew that she wasn’t very likely to find a well-paying career that way. 

Pearl did enjoy her classes, and she did enjoy going to school and studying, but ballet had always been her true passion. She always hated it when her ballet classes ended and she had to go home. She had been doing this since she was little, and it was something that kept her sane with the stresses of school and just life in general.

She had ballet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 3:00 pm for an hour. She also dreaded leaving not just because she didn’t want to go, but also because that’s when the people taking the new hip-hop dance class they just added came in. She had no idea why people even enjoyed dancing like that, there was no elegance to it whatsoever. They shared the dressing room and the ballet dancers were leaving and changing back into their street clothes and the hip-hop dancers were entering and changing into their dance clothes (which Pearl thought looked just like street clothes anyway, she didn’t understand why they really needed to change.)

Pearl headed to the dressing room to change back into the dress she was wearing earlier that day. It was a sky blue with a white ribbon that tied around the waist. It looked so different from most of the clothes the people taking this hip-hop class were wearing too. For instance, she saw a girl in one corner of the dressing room wearing jean shorts with holes all over them, a band t-shirt, and a flannel shirt tied around her waist. She also had the brightest bleached hair pearl had ever seen and she was very short and chubby. 

The girl in the band shirt looked over at Pearl and they made eye contact. The blonde girl that was looking blushed and looked away. Well, that was weird Pearl thought to herself. She’d never even seen that girl in here before. Maybe she just didn’t pay enough attention. 

She finished changing and walked out the door back to her apartment-style dorm on her college campus. She was somewhat hungry when she got home, so she decided to have a little snack before dinner. She made a little bowl of rice to eat and sat down and started writing a paper for one of her general education courses. 

Her roommate Rose walked in with her boyfriend Greg. She just waved at them from the computer because she didn’t really wanted to start up a conversation with Greg there, she wasn’t too fond of him. She just kept her face glued to the screen and pretended she wasn’t jealous that the girl she’d been in love with for years was dating some guy who lived out of his van and called himself a “musician”. In Pearl’s opinion, she could sing just as well as Greg could. 

Pearl finished her paper while Rose started making dinner. She was making regular cheeseburgers for her and Greg, and a veggie burger for Pearl. Pearl didn’t like the thought of eating animal meat, it kind of grossed her out. 

She ate dinner and went to bed, just like most uneventful days for her, but for some reason she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl that was looking at her in the dressing room earlier. Why did she look away and blush like that? It’s not like she could have a crush on me, she doesn’t even know me. 

\--------------  
Amethyst got back to her tiny dorm room from dance practice. She hated the size of these freshman dorms, they were much too little for two people to be living in. The only thing she was happy about was how well she got along with her roommate, Jenny. They joked together about everything and played pranks on the other girls in the hall. 

Jenny was already in their room watching netflix and eating pizza. Amethyst took a slice of pizza out of Jenny’s pizza box without even asking and joined her in watching mindless reality TV. 

“You know, you could buy your own pizza.” Jenny said.

“You know I’m completely broke.”

They just sat in silence eating pizza for another half hour until Jenny said “So how did your day go today? Did you see that hot Asian girl at the dance studio again?” 

“Um, yeah, she saw me looking at her, it was a little embarrassing, also I don’t even know what’s wrong with me, I don’t know what she’s like so I don’t know if I would actually even like her, what if I actually end up talking to her and hating her or something?”

“You never know until you try.” 

“Yeah I guess, some things just aren’t worth the effort though.” Amethyst took the last slice of pizza from Jenny’s pizza box and threw the empty box on the floor. There were three empty pizza boxes and a ton of clothes all over the floor of their dorm room. Neither of them were very tidy so neither of them really cared what their room looked like. 

“Well that’s not a very positive attitude about the situation, you know she likes dancing, so you have something in common at least.”  
“Yeah, but she’s a ballerina, ballet is completely different from hip-hop dancing, and she could be dating someone, I might end up hating her personality, she might not even be gay for all I know.”

“Well you never really know until you actually talk to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very stressed last week because of finals, so this one took a while for me to write, I hope you like it!

Pearl woke up the next day and got ready to go to class. She put on a pink sundress, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. Rose and Greg were both asleep on the couch. There was what appeared to be a bunch of movie cases up by the DVD player. Jesus Christ, with all those movies, they must have been up all night Pearl thought. She hoped that Rose didn’t end up late for any of her classes. She set an alarm for 20 minutes before Rose’s first class started just in case. 

One of the things she hated about going to a big state school was the long trek from class to class. She had to take a bus to her first class to make it on time. She stood at the bus stop waiting when that girl she saw at the dance studio came up and stood on the other side. She didn’t seem to notice that Pearl was there because she looked very focused on what was happening on her phone. 

“Um...Hello.” Pearl said to the girl on her phone at the other side of the bus stop. She wanted to know why this girl was looking at her in the dance studio yesterday, but she wasn’t sure how to ask, so she just tried to start a conversation and see where it went instead. 

Pearl saw the other girl look up from her phone at her and realize who she was. “Oh, hi!” said the long-haired girl standing on the other side of the bus stop. “I didn’t realize that was you standing there, well I mean, I don’t even really know you, but I’ve seen you in the dance studio and junk.”

And junk? Do people actually talk like that? Pearl thought to herself. She realized it might be rude to say that out loud to someone that she just met. “Oh yes, I’ve seen you there, you come in after our ballet class to do your ‘dance’ class.” She put air quotes around the ‘dance’ part of dance class without thinking, she was hoping the other girl wasn’t looking at her. 

“What are the air quotes supposed to mean?” said the short girl. 

“Well, hip hop isn’t actually real dancing in my opinion.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Well I just mean the movements don’t seem like they have any meaning behind them, I just don’t see a point to dancing like that, there’s nothing elegant about it.” 

“What are you, the dance police? Who said dancing had to be ‘elegant’?” 

“Sorry, I was just stating my opinion.” 

“Well maybe you should keep it to yourself,” the short girl said, somewhat under her breath. 

They stood there in silence waiting for the bus to come get them. They still had five minutes until the bus was scheduled to come. Pearl felt a little bad about what she said to the shorter girl, but in her opinion, she was just speaking the truth, the only reason she felt bad was because of the way the other girl reacted to it. 

“So… What’s your name?” Pearl said to the girl on the other side of the bus stop.

“Are you seriously still trying to talk to me?” She replied, she was obviously still angry about Pearl’s comment.

“I thought we’d moved on.” 

The shorter girl sighed and rolled her eyes, it became obvious to Pearl that she did not want to reply. She just pulled chips and salsa out of her backpack and started eating, somewhat angrily. 

The bus finally came to the stop for them to get on. When they both walked up the stairs, they saw that there were only two seats left, and they were right next to each other. 

The shorter girl let out the most exasperated sigh Pearl had ever heard in her life. She went into the bus before Pearl and sat at the seat by the window. Pearl reluctantly sat down next to her. 

They sat there in silence for the entire time they were on the bus together. Finally, Pearl’s stop came and she could get off of the bus. She headed over to her building and tried to forget that that awkward situation ever happened. 

She walked into her class and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but she couldn’t concentrate like she usually would. Even though that girl was disagreeable, and, in Pearl’s opinion, a little disgusting, she was also really cute in a strange way. I mean seriously, Pearl thought, who keeps an entire bag of chips and a jar of salsa in their school backpack?? 

After she got out of class, she had to go to her work study job, putting away books at one of the campus libraries. She finished putting away the books, so she sat at one of the check-out desks and read until students came up to check out their books. 

She unburied her nose from her book to see the girl from the bus holding a book to check out. 

“Oh no, not you again!” the short girl said, “I already didn’t want anyone to see me here, and I run into one of my friends, and then, of course, it’s YOU at the check-out desk! It is just not my lucky day.” 

“Nice to see you too,” Pearl replied sarcastically. She put down her book and scanned the other girl’s card, then took the girl’s book (it was called “La historia del lesbianismo en Estados Unidos.”) The other girl grabbed it out of her hand when Pearl was finished and rushed out of the library.

Pearl realized she could see the other girl’s name on the screen now because she just checked out a book. Her name was Amethyst. Pearl was glad she finally knew. She still found Amethyst annoying, but there was just something about her that made Pearl want to get to know her more. 

\-----------  
Amethyst walked out of the library and got on the bus back to her dorm room. She was glad her friend didn’t see the title of the book she was checking out (even though she wasn’t even sure if she spoke Spanish at all), but she was not glad at all that she ran into that girl from the dance studio. She may be hot and all, but man was she annoying. 

… But, she was really hot. Amethyst! What are you thinking? Amethyst just opened the book she checked out from the library and did some last minute research for the project she had to do for her general education women’s studies class. She figured it would be easy to present on queer people seeing as she was one herself, and she was too lazy to do a ton of research on something that she did not know about. 

She was also very glad they had a book on lesbians in her first language in the library, she loved it when she didn’t have to speak English all the time. 

She put together a somewhat shitty powerpoint that she thought would at least give her a passing grade and decided that it was time for dinner. 

She turned on the tv and watched “Sex sent me to the ER” while eating. It was one of her favorite reality shows to watch just because of all of the ridiculous things that these people get into. 

Even though she was having a typical night for herself, her mind kept going back to that girl from the dance studio. She wanted to stop having these thoughts, but they wouldn’t stop, Amethyst decided to just give up trying to watch TV and go to sleep, at least she wouldn’t have to think about this girl when she was unconscious. 

Amethyst woke up the next morning after having a dream about the girl from the dance studio. She wanted to punch herself in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amethyst was so disappointed in herself. She hadn’t been more ashamed of a dream since the time she had a dream about making out with Pepe the frog. (She had been on the internet way too long the night before).

Is this supposed to mean something? Amethyst thought to herself. No, it can’t! Just get it out of your head and pretend it never happened!

She got out of her bed and started getting dressed. She noticed that Jenny was also up so she decided to talk to her to try to get her mind off of the dream. 

“So,” said Amethyst “what are you doing today?”

“Um, same thing I do every Wednesday, go to class, go work at the pizza shop, go to sleep.” 

Mierda, this isn’t working Amethyst thought to herself, she was still thinking about that girl. “You sure there’s nothing else? Maybe we could go do something together later, or I could like meet you at work or something and grab a slice of pizza.” 

“Has something gotten into you? You’re usually too lazy to come out there and just tell me to bring the pizza back with me.” 

“Yeah well there’s something I kinda wanna get my mind off of, and that might be a good distraction.” 

“What is it that you want to get your mind off of.”

“I’m not gonna tell you because that would just bring it up and make me start thinking about it again.”

“Alright, alright, but you know I’m gonna get it out of you eventually, I always do!” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

She made her way out the door and started heading to her first class of the day. Unfortunately, being a freshman, she could only get into the earliest math class required for her gen eds. She hated waking up this early, but she really wanted to get this class out of the way. She hated math. 

She also dreaded going because she knew she wasn’t going to be able to pay attention, and she would probably start thinking about that girl again.

Then she thought about the fact that she had her dance class this afternoon, which almost guaranteed that she would see her. Oh my god, I forgot, she thought to herself there has to be some way I can avoid her in the dressing room, it’s such a small space though!

She walked in the door to her math class and sat in the very back row as usual. She got her laptop out and instantly started browsing facebook which she would be doing the whole time instead of paying attention to the professor. 

A couple people from her dance class had sent her friend requests. She looked at their profiles before accepting to make sure that the stuff they post was interesting and would actually keep her entertained during these boring lectures. 

She was looking at one of the profiles when she noticed that this girl was friends with the girl from the dance studio she was trying not to think about. She hated herself for it, but she could not resist clicking on her profile. 

So her name is Pearl, that’s a weird coincidence. She thought, while thinking about how her own name was also a birthstone. Amethyst wasn’t friends with Pearl on facebook, obviously, so she couldn’t see any of her status updates, she could, however, look at some of her pictures. 

Amethyst ended up spending her entire math class looking through pictures of Pearl on facebook. She realized after the class was over how much time she had wasted. 

Alright, Amethyst thought, I’m obviously interested in this girl still, no matter how much I don’t want to be! I mean, she was so rude to me, what is wrong with me?

Amethyst headed back to her room for the break in between her two classes. She decided to waste some time watching netflix before she went to her next class. She and Jenny shared the account, so when she turned it on, it recommended a bunch of cheesy romance flicks (they liked to make fun of them together), but right now she was not in the mood for cheesy romance. 

Ugh really? she thought, Is there any way to stop thinking about her? She just put on some cartoons to try to get her mind off of Pearl. 

\--------  
Pearl was finished with another great dance class and headed over to the dressing room. She was certain Amethyst was going to try to avoid her again, so she tried not to worry about running into her, even though she knew that they would be in the same room. 

Pearl did see Amethyst in the other corner of the room after she finished changing, and, to her surprise, Amethyst actually walked over to her, looking like she was really determined to say something. 

“Did you need something?” Pearl said after Amethyst made her way over.

“You piss me off!” said Amethyst. 

“Um, what, I mean I know I offended you earlier, but I thought you were ignoring me.”

“You don’t understand, it’s not just you, it’s also the idea of you that pisses me off! You were so rude, and yet, for some stupid reason I can’t get you out of my head! It makes me so mad!”

Pearl was caught off-guard by this, and couldn’t control the blood that was rushing to her cheeks. She thought this girl was overreacting, at least a little bit, but she couldn’t deny that her yelling like that was actually cute, in a way. 

“Um, okay?” Pearl said, she wasn’t quite sure how she was supposed to react to this. She also thought about how this girl might be the perfect opportunity to get over her hopeless crush on Rose. 

Pearl eventually figured out what to say to the girl that was standing in front of her kind of fuming and blushing at the same time somehow “So, then, would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“I guess...” Amethyst said somewhat under her breath. 

Pearl giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” Amethyst somewhat yelled at Pearl.

“Oh, nothing.”


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst could not believe that she was going to go on a date with Pearl. She also couldn’t believe how excited she was about it. She cursed at herself for crushing on such an uptight girl, but she just tried to brush it off because feelings are feelings, and she couldn’t help them.   
She was on her way back to the dorm. She and Pearl had decided to meet on Saturday and grab dinner and a movie. They hadn’t decided where they were going to eat yet, Pearl just gave Amethyst her number and said that they will text about it because she had somewhere to be. 

Amethyst tried to decide if she should instantly tell Jenny when she got back to the room or if she should save it for later. She wasn’t really sure if she wanted to tell Jenny that the same girl that she’d been complaining about to her for the past few days was the one she was going on a date with. She didn’t know if she was ready for Jenny to make fun of her saying stuff like “Ha! I told you so!” 

She decided to just keep it to herself for a little while. She needed to focus on other things. 

\-----

Pearl was so glad that Amethyst had said ‘yes’ to the date. She thought she would never get the chance to ask her out after she had accidentally insulted her. Pearl didn’t always know how to use tact, and she had never been able to figure out why people think some things that she said were offensive. 

Now that Pearl was back in her room, she suddenly become super anxious. What if I mess something up? What should I wear? What if I insult her again? Pearl spent most of her time worrying and now it was just focused on this one specific girl. 

Pearl suddenly got a text message. It just said “Hey hottie” from Amethyst. From just looking at the text Pearl got even more flustered than she already was. It’s not like “hottie” was the biggest compliment in the world, but Pearl got flustered at the slightest hint of attraction. 

\-----

It was Saturday and Pearl and Amethyst had decided to meet at Jenny’s family’s pizza shop. Amethyst had suggested it (but didn’t mention it was because she got a discount because of being Jenny’s roommate.)

They sat down at a booth in a corner and ordered their food. Pearl ordered a small salad and Amethyst ordered three entrees. Pearl gave her a look while they were ordering, but Amethyst just said “What?! I’m a growing girl!” Pearl decided not to comment, but she also wondered how Amethyst could afford all that food as a college student. 

They tried to make small talk while their food was being prepared, but they were both too nervous to say anything. 

Once their food came, Amethyst became a garbage disposal, both because that was usually how she eats, and so she had an excuse for being quiet.   
“Oh my, that’s absolutely disgusting.” Pearl said, commenting on the way that Amethyst was eating. 

“I’m kind of disgusting, I figured you already knew that about me.” Amethyst commented.

Pearl giggled, and they were able to talk after that tension was broken. 

After dinner, they headed to the movie theater that was just down the block from the pizza place. Pearl had convinced Amethyst to see this cheesy romance flick that had just come out that weekend. Amethyst was very hesitant, but decided that if she hated it, she could just try to coerce Pearl into making out with her instead of watching the movie. 

Once they got into the movie, it was exactly how Amethyst had expected it. Completely predictable and cheesy. She tried to make a move on Pearl by putting an arm around her, but Pearl seemed to know what she was trying to do and brushed her arm off. Pearl was very interested in the movie. 

Amethyst tried several more times before she gave up, she thought at this point that Pearl might not even be interested in her anymore. The end of the movie finally came and they got up to go outside. 

“Why wouldn’t you let me put my arm around you?” asked Amethyst.

“Because that would have led to something I don’t approve of people doing in public.” replied Pearl. 

“Oh so if we weren’t in public it would have been okay?” asked Amethyst. 

“Amethyst….” Pearl paused because she was very nervous about what she was about to say “would you like to come back with me to my room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the longest it has ever taken me to finish a fanfic. I'm so sorry to all the people who really liked it, I had a phase where I wasn't as into Steven Universe as I used to be, but my love for the show came back recently and I felt like I had to finish this fanfiction. I hope it was worth the (super long) wait.


End file.
